bumple_gumple_extended_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Anonymees
The Anonymees The Anonymees are a trio of powerful beings who never know what they're doing. They make YouTube videos because they are extremely bored. Each descending from former and current Sun Gods and Demons The Anonymees potentially have the power to rule the Nine Systems. However they are much too lazy, and it's really only Trenchcunt69420Blazeit who wants to do evil stuff like that. They are friends with the legendary Bumple Gumple as they may be planning to take SPDL down together. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdF0_und4Tz_gYpFtqdSwjA Trenchcunt69420Blazeit Trenchcunt69420Blazeit (abbreviated to Trenchcunt69) is the mastermind of The Anonymees. He writes, directs, co-films, edits and publishes every video. Trenchcunt69 was originally a human named Marlon Morningstar however after the death of both his parents and him being fatally wounded from gunshot, YouTube itself chose Marlon to become the punisher of all evil on YouTube. YouTube healed Marlon and transformed him into something and someone else, Trenchcunt69420Blazeit a YouTube Demon. However this event is unknown to Trenchcunt69 because the gunshot he received damaged his brain giving him total memory loss of ever being Marlon Morningstar. Because Trenchcunt69 is an evil punisher but also a Demon it often confuses Trenchcunt69 as he does not know whether he should be punished or not. This does lead to Trenchcunt69 having random bursts of extreme anger that he normally takes out on Aaron or Michael. Michael (Macklemore) McDonalds Michael McDonalds is the co-cameraman and improv actor for The Anonymees. Michael is a descendent of the former Sun God McDonald who resembled a clown and ruled System X. He was banished for conceiving DemiGod children with one of his worshippers. Those DemiGod children eventually used their divine powers to create churches, to power their father, all over the world disguised as a chain fast food restaurant. Eventually one of the DemiGods had a child with a human and that child is Michael. One day Michael would like to restore his grandfather's place as a Sun God. Michael is also sometimes referred to Macklemore in order to clickbait viewers and gain more views and subscribers, Trenchcunt69 says it will work eventually. Aaron Ginger Aaron Ginger is the main improv actor for The Anonymees. At first glance Aaron's family may look normal however Aaron's mother is one of the DemiGod children of the Former Sun God McDonald. Meaning Aaron is Michael's cousin. Also Aaron's father is the Sun God of System IX. Not only does Aaron have direct Godly relations but his mother actually made a deal with the Demon FaggotFuckboi69420Blazeit (abbreviated to FaggotFuckboi69) so that she could get a child that she could beat whenever she wanted and a cow ham sandwich, in exchange FaggotFuckboi69 could bestow Aaron with his YouTube Demonic abilities. All of this together makes Aaron part-YouTube Demon, part-DemiGod and part-Sun God. Aaron could possibly be one of the most powerful beings in all of the nine systems even rivalling Bumple Gumple himself. The Story The Anonymees first met when St.PaddyDeLeprechaun kidnapped them from their school and brought them to system II in order to make a never have I ever video. At this time The Anonymees did not know who each other were and Trenchcunt69 wasn't granted his demonic YouTube power yet. They decided to become friends instead of wonder why they were in some stranger's house. Later on they made more videos with SPDL and actually became good friends. Until SPDL used his leprechaun magic to erase their memories of ever meeting. After Marlon acquired his demonic abilities and became Trenchcunt69420Blazeit he later joined Aaron in the hacker group Anonymous. During that time they were investigating Donald Trump and also managed to hack into SPDL's YouTube account and create a random series called The Anonymous Series. Of course they couldn't remember ever meeting SPDL so they forgot that he could use powerful mind manipulating magic. SPDL eventually tracked them down and used his magic to make them apologise and delete their series that they created. Because of this Trenchcunt69 and Aaron left Anonymous to create their own channel and make their own series. On May 29th 2017 they created the channel The Anonymees and posted their first video "The anonymous series #1 origins". In the video Trenchcunt69 created the channel with Aaron, then Aaron got beaten. Later on in the video Michael saw Trenchcunt69's flyer that was asking if people wanted to become a member of the anonymees, he then showed up at Aaron's house for the interview and was given the membership. With The Anonymees reunited they have been making both okay and terrible videos ever since.